cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Boardwalk Empire (2010 series)
Boardwalk Empire (TV Series 2010 - 2014) Summary An Atlantic City politician plays both sides of the law, conspiring with gangsters during the Prohibition era. Male Deaths *Tom Aldredge (Episode 2.8 Two Boats and a Lifeguard) *Joseph Aniska (Episode 4.1 New York Sour) *Rob Ashkenas (Episode 5.7 Friendless Child) *Edoardo Ballerini (Episode 1.12 A Return to Normalcy) *Angelo Berkowitz (Episode 2.6 Age of Reason) *John Harrington Bland (Episode 4.9 Marriage and Hunting) *Jeremy Bobb (Episode 4.1 New York Sour) *Joel Brady (Episode 2.6 Age of Reason) *Mike Britt (Episode 4.8 The Old Ship of Zion) *P.J. Brown (Episode 3.5 You'll be Surprised) *Scott Burik (Episode 2.9 Battle for the Century) *Steve Buscemi (Episode 5.8 Eldorado) *Gino Cafarelli (Episode 3.12 Margate Sands) *Paul Calderon (Episode 5.7 Friendless Child) *Chris Caldovino (Season 5.2 the Good Listener) *Nicholas E. Calhoun (Episode 5.7 Friendless Child) *Bobby Cannavale (Episode 3.12 Margate Sands) *Josh Caras (Episode 4.4 All in) *Edward Carnevale (Episode 5.4 Cuanto) *E.J. Carroll (Episode 3.3 Bone for Tuna) *Max Casella (Episode 1.12 A Return to Normalcy) *John Cenatiempo (Episode 2.2 Ourselves Alone) *Robert Clohessy (Episode 2.12 To the lost) *Chase Coleman (Episode 1.9 Belle Femme) *Dabney Coleman (Episode 2.11 Under God's Power She Flourishes) *Charlie Cox (Episode 3.10 A man a Plan....) *Frank Crudele (Episode 1.1 Pilot) *Sean Cullen (Episode 4.3 Acres of Diamonds) *Patch Darragh (Episode 5.1 Golden Days for Boys and Girls) *Christian Davidock (Episode 2.12 To the lost) *Joseph DeVito (Episode 3.3 Bone for Tuna) *Richard Easton (Episode 2.5 Gimcrack and Bunkum) *Jack Ferry (Episode 3.11 Two Imposters) *William Forsythe (Episode 3.1 resolution) *Patrick Gallo (Episode 3.10 A man a Plan....) *Joel Garland (Episode 4.4 All in) *Jordan Gelber (Episode 1.3 Broadway Limited) *Brian Geraghty (Episode 4.12 Farewell Daddy Blues) *Michael Louis Gibson (Episode 3.4 Blue Bell Boy) *Joe Giorgio (Episode 5.2 The Good Listener) *Matt Giroveanu (Episode 4.10 White Horse Pike) *Louis Gossett Jr. (Episode 4.11 Havre De Grace) *Brian Haley (Episode 5.1 Golden Days for Boys and Girls) *Erik LaRay Harvey (Episode 4.8 The Old Ship of Zion) *Ed Heavey (Episode 3.4 Blue Bell Boy) *Stephen Hill (Episode 5.8 El Dorado) *William Hill (Episode 2.5 Gimcrack and Bunkum) *James Hosey (Episode 3.4 Blue Bell Boy) *Andrew Howard (Episode 4.3 Acres of Diamonds) *Tim House (Episode 2.12 To the Lost) *Mike Houston (Episode 4.9 Marriage and Hunting) *Jack Huston (Episode 4.12 Farewell Daddy Blues) *Stephen Izzi (Episode 4.10 White Horse Pike) *Will Janowitz (Episode 5.4 Cuanto) *Ed Jewett (Episode 3.10 A man a Plan....) *Stephen Paul Johnson (Episode 4.2 Resignation) *Giampiero Judica (Episode 5.7 Friendless Child) *John P. Keller (Episode 5.3 What Jesus Said) *Robert C. Kirk (Episode 3.1 Resolution) *Anthony Laciura (Episode 4.5 Erlkonig) *Al Linea (Episode 1.10 The Emerald City) *Ned Luke (Epiosde 4.4 All in) *Peter Patrikios (Episode 4.1 New York Sour) *Michael Pitt (Episode 2.12 To the lost) *Mario Macaluso (Episode 2.2 Ourselves Alone) *Malcolm Madera (Episode 3.12 Margate Sands) *Billy Magnussen (Episode 3.7 Sunday Best) *Daniel Marconi (Episode 3.5 You'll be Surprised) *Nicholas Alexander Martino (Episode 1.12 A Return to Normalcy) *Danny McCarthy (Episode 5.5 King of Norway) *Warner Miller (Episode 5.3 What jesus said) *Wade Mylius (Episode 4.1 New York Sour) *Kevin Nagle (Episode 1.6 Family Limitation) *Ivo Nandi (Episode 5.1 Golden Days for Boys and Girls) *Tommy Nohilly (Episode 4.1 New York Sour) *Mick O'Rourke (Episode 1.6 Family Limitation) *James Riordan (Episode 4.1 New York Sour) *Nick Robinson (Episode 3.4 Blue Bell Boy) *Lucas Caleb Rooney (Episode 3.4 Blue Bell Boy) *Ted Rooney (Episode 2.9 Battle for the Century) *Bob Roseman (Episode 4.3 Acres of Diamonds) *Adam Scarimbolo (Episode 5.7 Friendless Child) *Eric Schneider (Episode 1.12 A return to Normalcy) *Michael Shannon (Episode 5.6 Devil You Know) *Dan Sharkey (Episode 2.12 To the lost) *Frank Shattuck (Episode 1.6 Family Limitation) *Solomon Shiv (Episode 2.6 Age of Reason) *Arron Shiver (Episode 4.9 Marriage and Hunting) *Joseph Sikora (Episode 1.1 Pilot) *Franklin Ojeda Smith (Episode 4.7 William Wilson) *Billy Smith (Episode 1.1 Pilot) *Paul Sparks (Episode 5.7 Friendless Child) *Morgan Spector (Episode 4.5 Erlkonig) *Michael Stuhlbarg (Episode 5.1 Golden Days for Boys and Girls) *Gary Troy (Episode 2.7 Peg of old) *Sean Weil (Episode 1.7 Home) *Louis Vanaria (Episode 1.10 The Emerald City) *Casey Webb (Episode 4.7 William Wilson) *Erik Weiner (Episode 1.11 Paris Green) *Michael K. Williams (Episode 5.6 Devil You Know) *Ryan Woodle (Episode 4.9 Marriage and Hunting) *Jeffrey Wright (Episode 5.8 Eldorado) *Lee Zarrett (Episode 3.1 Resolution) Female Deaths *Onata Aprile (Episode 5.2 Good Listener) *Jo Armeniox (Episode 4.2 Resignation) *Patricia Arquette (Episode 5.4 Cuanto) *Christina Jackson (Episode 4.12 Farewell Daddy Blues) *Emily Meade (Episode 1.5 Nights in Bellyran) *Tracy Middendorf (Episode 3.8 the Pony) *Aleksa Palladino (Episode 2.10 Georgia Peaches) *Kristen Sieh (Episode 2.10 Georgia Peaches) *Meg Chambers Steedle (Episode 3.8 the Pony) *Katy Wright-Mead (Episode 3.5 You'd be surprised) Category:TV Series Category:HBO TV series Category:2010 TV series debuts Category:Drama Category:History Category:2014 TV series endings Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:AFI Award Category:Revenge Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:PGA Award Winners Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Winners Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:NAACP Image Award Nominees Category:Suicide Films Category:Make-Up Artists and Hair Stylists Guild Award Nominees Category:Make-Up Artists and Hair Stylists Guild Award Winners